


Building Restrictions

by MeanLaugh



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanLaugh/pseuds/MeanLaugh
Summary: Carmilla's neighbour knows she has a cat, even though their building doesn't allow pets. What she doesn't know is what the cat is...





	

The knock on her door was so out of blue, she couldn’t have guessed in a million years who it was. She opened the door, and looked down to a little blonde girl in a blue sweater, rising and falling on her feet.  
“Hi! You don’t know me, but I live next door?” She talked with her hands.  
Carmilla smirked. “Was that a question?”  
The girl ignored her. “I couldn’t help but notice that you have a pet, even though our building doesn’t allow pets?”  
Her smirk dropped. “I don’t have a cat, princess.” She went to close the door, but the girl put her foot in the way.  
“Look. I’ll let you off with a deal.” The girl’s face turned hopeful. “I know you have a cat, but...if you let me pet him, I won’t tell.”  
Carmilla narrowed her eyes. She couldn’t afford to be kicked out. This was her third apartment that month. She was running out of options. “Do you want a drink?”  
The girl lit up. “Sure!” Then she came bounding into Carmilla’s apartment, plonking herself on her couch. Carmilla grit her teeth. How would she work her way out of this one?

“What do you want to drink?” She asked, walking to the kitchenette. “I have whiskey and...water.” She held up both options. The girl laughed.  
“Water please.”  
Carmilla made herself busy, sneaking quick glances at the girl gazing around at her apartment. “So, what’s your name again?” She handed her the glass, and sat on the opposite couch.  
“Laura.” She smiled, and Carmilla couldn’t help but give a small smile back. She took small sips from the glass Carmilla had handed her. Carmilla downed her whiskey in one go. She was going to need it.  
“Okay, Laura, so my ‘cat’ isn't here at the moment.” She leant forward, putting her glass on the table, and resting her head in one hand.  
“You can just tell me if you don't want me to pet him. I saw him come inside just before.” She looked a little sad.  
Shit. Carmilla scowled. “It's a she, Buttercup.” Did she show her?  
Laura put her glass down, and got up. “I don't want to have you kicked out, but I guess…”  
“Fine.” Carmilla sighed. “I warned you.”  
Laura sat back down, hands clasped together, eager. She was kinda cute.

Carmilla stood, cracking her knuckles, before quickly transforming in front of the girl's eyes, into a large black cat. More of a small panther. She expected Laura to run away, or hide, or something, but she squealed, throwing her arms around the cat's neck. She fought the urge to purr.  
"Oh, you're gorgeous." Laura buried her face in the soft fur.   
A small noise escaped from Carmilla. No one had said that before. She changed back as Laura had her eyes closed, stroking her fur that turned to hair, caressing the ears that turned to skin.   
Without noise, the two kissed each other, sitting on the floor of Carmilla's apartment.

"I won't kick you out of the building," Laura whispered. "In exchange for me being able to pet your cat whenever I want."  
Carmilla bit her lip, grinning. "Deal."


End file.
